Legend of Zelda Character's History's
by Moon's Shadow of the Night
Summary: This is what i think the character's of the Legend of Zelda had to go through and why they are like the way they are...kinda sad but enjoy :/ (discontinued)
1. Ghirahim's History

**"Hold my hand, as we fight, for our freedom's command, Trust the demon with hair of flame, He'll save us, 'Till the sun shines through, and we win our freedom. At the ceasing of this blood filled night, Just know that He's here, There's nothing left to fear, Blood Soaked terrain, just the blame, Learn to fight the goddess, Don't wait for time to pass, Ignore the goddess's command and dance, In the darkness, we will stay, And not let Hylia make us become her slaves, We'll carry on despite our leader's fall" Oh...Hello My name is Ghirahim and I am a demon…I remember the time before the great war…before my life was shattered before my eyes…before I thought I would never see my dad again…this is my story of my past and the great war that scar's me for life.**

It all started at my hometown…My home was named Shadow town and many humans and demons alike lived was before Skyloft existed and before demon's and humans were enemies.

Hylia's Humans and Demons lived in harmony together and we loved it that would trade rare items and share amazing stories.

Many demons knew medical stuff like healing and potions but most knew how to use nature around them to heal and it was all peaceful.

I, Ghirahim, or Ghira as I was called when I was a kid, lived with my mother and father and my father was the leader of the demons and we respected the humans and they did the same to us.

We lived in harmony…until Hylia came down from the Scared Realm and told my father and all the other demons we had to be slaves and work for the humans because she saw us as impure to live alongside the humans.

Her people didn't like when she said that and they denied taking us as slaves because we were peaceful but my father and the other demons went into a rage when she said that and we complained and told her off because we were peaceful as it is and we were doing great so why should we become the human's slaves?

My father Demise…the one I call master now to hide who I really am…he led the demons to fight Hylia so we could have our freedom but…it led to an all-out war…My father and his army of demons were losing and my father raced back to camp and he picked me up. My father took me and fled the camp mere seconds before the camp got overrun by Hylia's army and I watched as Hylia chased after us and ones I loved got killed…

I still to this day don't know if my mother, Sunlight, is alive but I doubt it…My father ran away from Hylia with me in his arms, and I was only 13 at the time, and Hylia was right behind us…my father kept going until we got surrounded by Hylia's army and my father protected me but I could tell he didn't know what to do. I knew what to do but we needed to run… my father created a portal and told me to go without him…

I complained while crying and I said I didn't want to lose him because I didn't want to be alone but he shoved me through the portal and the last thing I saw of him was tears going down his face…I was alone…forgotten…and lost without anyone to care for me, I had no shelter, little food and some water but I was cold and there were no demons I could find to help me…

I was only a kid and I didn't know how to survive on my own yet so…I had to learn to survive on my own…I learned magic and ability's to keep myself alive…10 years passed after my father and mother have been gone, and I thought dead, I walked around Faron Woods searching for food but I was still at a loss at what to do…I was the last demon because I could never find others like me…

I think I was anyway and I didn't know what to do…Hylia and her army was gone so I was safe for now but I was scared to just settle down in one place…until I found the pit…I knew the goddess statue had been there but I looked into the pit and I saw a stake at the very bottom of it and I teleported into the pit close to the stake.

I walked carefully towards it and the second I touched it I heard my father's voice "Release me…use Hylia's soul to free me…so we can be together again…" That is what he said to me and from this day on I search for that goddess reincarnate to be able to free my father…and I call him my master just so I can hide who I am to him and who he is to me. My father taught me how to fight in my dreams…

how to make farms and how to build…he also taught me how to repopulate the demons so we won't die out…The reason I do the things I do is so I can be with my dad…so we can be together again and live…so I won't be alone…Viewers…If you have any questions ask now…

 **-Ghirahim the Shattered Demon and Demon Lord**

 **Kira Akuma:** If he was your father, how come he was able to wield you like a blade? Also, what kind of magic allows you to change your form into both a blade and a sword spirit like state?

 **Answer 1: Ok how he was able to wield me this is because for me to make more demons i had to turn myself into a sword spirit and then i would survive and have plenty of magic. Also if i were a sword spirit my father can give me magic even though he is sealed up.**

 **Answer 2: Ok this i don't really know. My father didn't explain this bit...so i honestly don't know**

 **YuukixMitsuru:** Do the ends justify the means? At least to you anyways? Oh and how did the Master Sword feel?

 **Answer 1: ok...don't really know what you mean by that...if you want an answer explain a bit more or give more detail...**

 **Answer 2: Um when it was weak it was stinging my skin...but when it had 2 of those stupid flames it hurt like hell...and then when it was The Master Sword...omg i felt like i wanted to just double over in pain and scream at Link to stop.**


	2. Ganondorf's History

**Hello…My name is Ganondorf and I'm the king of the gerudo's. Life as a desert king is harsh and no one knows what I have to go through just to train to be king much less after the training and the problems I face. This is my story on my past and what I had to go through as a kid.**

It all started when I was 10. My father had me start training but it was the worst. I had to withstand pain by getting whipped and not cry out. The pain was too much and I always cried out. The worst thing was I was tied to a fricking post so I had to do it. I was fucking 10! A 10 year old was being forced to do this shit! 11 was no better. I had to sit with snakes and scorpions and it was scary! I hated my father for making me do this stuff and I would cry at the end of each day wishing I could kill myself. 12 was worse because I had to pick up a rattlesnake without getting bit.

Oh and don't worry it had all of its poison removed so I didn't have to worry about that, luckily, but I always got bit. My father would yell at me and one night I went to the basket that the snake was in and I had a flute. The snake peeked out and I started to play. The snake moved to my melody and it crawled onto me and I knew I had made a friend but then I heard it whisper "Beware your father but love the Hero for the hero will bring you happiness" it says and I heard clapping and I saw my father walk out. The snake stayed with me and bit my father and he growled. I got to keep the snake and the snake always whispered things like "The Hero will save you" And "Your father is no man but a beast" and I listened. At the age 13 I had to withstand intense heat when I was surrounded by flames.

I got many scars from getting whipped, burn scars from the heat and bite scars from the snake and from the training I had to do and I hated it. When I was 14 I had to go out in the desert and survive. I wish I could have killed my father because he almost got me killed but I was brought back and he said I wasn't strong enough. I screamed at him that I was and that I hated my life. To this day I wish I had never screamed at him because he did something I never thought he would do to me and now I fear him. He, as punishment for back talking, raped me…I still hate him to this day and I always will.

My mother…she was always kind and gentle with me and I loved her to bits because she always made my day better no matter what. One day when I was 15 my father killed my mother right in front of me and I went into a rage. The only one that cared about me in this messed up world is gone and suddenly my hand glowed and I turned into a beast and killed my father. I turned back and I pant as I look at my hand and see the piece of Power glowing. I sob for my mother because she was the only one that was kind to me. Nabooru was like my mother and she came over to me and soothed me.

I just kept crying and I felt like I would never stop. After a few hours, yea I was heartbroken but what do you expect?, I settled down and we buried my mother but I tossed my father's body to the dogs and they fed on it. I told everyone that I was not going to train anymore because I was strong enough and they left me alone. At the age of 20 I took over Hyrule Castle to try and help my people. Zant had helped me and I gave him the twilight realm to rule. I always remember my mother but the day the Hero came was the day I became happy.

I fought him and yes we fought in more ways than one. I possessed the princess, we fought as beasts, on horseback and then a one on one battle. I missed my mother so I wanted him to kill me. When he stabbed me I knew my end was near and I get up to say one last thing to the Hero "Thank you…now…I can finally be back with my mother…my mother that my own father killed…thank you…Hero…" I had said and he looks at me shocked but smiles and says your welcome and the light faded.

 **I hate the curse the goddesses put on me because I can never truly stay dead. I reincarnate and it's mean. I have a dark past and the goddesses have me remember my past with every reincarnate. The thing I always do no matter what form I'm in is that I thank the Hero for killing me because my life in that time did not fare well to me. Viewer's if you have any questions let me know because I'll answer any.**


	3. Link's History

**Hello, my name is Link and I would like to share with you the story of my past. My life isn't as glorious and happy as it may seem. My life is actually quite horrible and cruel. Many who know me don't know my suffering but there was just one man who did. This is the tale of my life after i fought in the great battle of Twilight. The battle was a fight for Hyrule's freedom from evil's grasp and we had won. The war was between me and a man named Ganon who had taken over hyrule but…I regret killing him because before he died he said that he was sorry and that the reason he attacked Hyrule was because his people were dying and he needed to save the ones he cared for. Now my story starts on what happened after the war.**

My story starts where I live, in Ordon. My home was beautiful and I once loved it there. But soon my life began to fall apart. Most of my friends saw that the war changed me and they soon began to treat me differently, often with cruelty. There was a girl named Ilia who claimed that she loved me. But i knew she was only interested in me due to my role during the conflict. She insisted that I should to be her boyfriend, but what she couldn't understand, was I that I did not feel the same way she did. I knew I was breaking slowly but no one understood that I was suffering on the inside, and one day I finally snapped! That day Ilia lost her patience and started following me around, screaming at me because I wouldn't be boyfriend. Her lack of patience soon became mine and in a fit of rage i stabbed her with the tip of my sword! I didn't kill her, but I lost sight of what was going on!

Ilia looked from her wound up into my eyes and saw them glowing red! Her eyes filled with tears and she fell to the ground and cowered, begging for her life. Her plea's got through and i was able regained partial control of myself... and it was as i feared! The spirit of the beast within my soul had been provoked! In fear and anger, I ran home, unable to face anyone. As soon as i got through the door of my house, the spirit released its last grip of control over me, I fell to the floor and cried. I was in complete shock! I couldn't believe i stabbed her! I cried for hours until I heard a knock at my door. It was my good friend Rusl who was the father of my friend Colin, "Link are you home?". I ignored him and kept crying. Then I heard my door open and Rusl comes over to me and I knew he was angry "Why did you stab her?!" He asks and I just grabbed him by the shoulders and fell into his chest and sobbed, "I...I don't know what happened…she kept yelling at me to be her boyfriend and then I snapped…I didn't mean to hurt her…" I say as I sobbed then Rusl hugged me and helped me to settle down...

After a long talk Rusl tells me to sleep and that he will take me to Ilia's and Mayor Bo's house so we can go tell her how sorry I am. I doubt my friends and the other kids in the village plus the adults will trust me anymore after what I did to Ilia. I get in my bed after Rusl leaves and I sigh, worn out and sad. I regret doing what I did to Ilia…she didn't deserve what I did to her and I feel so bad…Soon I get tired and I slip under the covers and fall asleep. I wake up in the middle of the night to a sound and I open my eyes. I focus my vision to the darkness around me and I see gold eyes…I instantly know those eyes and I freeze, scared of what might happen to me because of who he is. I move but my mouth gets covered and I look at his eyes fearfully. "Hush Hero…do not fear me for I know of your suffering. I have seen it and I saw you stab your friend. Let me help you Hero" He says and tears started streaming down my face in relief, joy and so many other emotions that I can't keep track of.

Finally someone who understood me and knew of the pain that goes on within me…I start sobbing, unable to control my emotions now that the one man I thought I was going to die by was really the one saving my from my pain. He picks me up and holds me in his lap to comfort me and starts whispering soothing things in my ears. I start crying hard and he sooths me even more, petting me gently and pulls me closer to him. I know who this man is but I don't really care at this point because I know he won't hurt me. He understands my sorrow and my pain that no one else sees and that makes me feel happy and let myself cry and show my pain because if he saw through me then I want him in my life until my last breath. I just wanted my normal life back now that Hyrule was safe and Zelda and the castle are better. Zelda is Hyrule's princess and she helped fight during the war using light arrows and during the fight Ganon had blew up the castle but now I'm treated like a prince or at least that's what it feels like to me...now that I'm back no one treats me normally. I missed my family a lot because I never knew them but still...My mother died when I was born and my father died of an attack on the village so Rusl cared for me but I have been alone with no one to go to for help or to cry but now I have someone. After what seemed like hours of crying I finally settled down, my breathing slowing and evening out and I hear him chuckle softly "So tell me what's wrong Hero…I'll help you in any way I can." He says and I sigh, content to just buy myself into him and finally relax and be at peace but I answer his question "I just need someone to…to keep me from snapping…someone to go to when I need comfort or protection…" I say and I start sobbing again at the thought of him being gone and having no one there for me.

He rubs my tears away and has me look at his gold eyes, which are filled with a soothing and heartwarming look. "Hero if that is all you need then I'll stay here and do all of that and more if you need it. I will be here for you when you need me most" He says and I smile. "Can…can you tuck me in?" I say, a bit embarrassed but he just smiles and he chuckles "Sure" He says and I get back in my bed and he tucks me in. He smiles and sits on the edge of my bed "Night Link" he says and he starts humming a soothing lullaby. I yawn, lulled by the lullaby and I take one last look at him "Night…my desert king" I say just before I fall fast asleep, the melody still heard in my mind. I wake up in the morning to the smell of food, which smells very good, and I yawn and stretch and get out of my warm bed. I stand up and yawn again, still tired. I go to my kitchen and see the mane from last night. The Gerudo King Ganondorf is in my kitchen making food, and from the looks of what he is making its soup, and I smile. I knew it was him last night when he was in my room and comforting me but I honestly thought it was a dream. I guess I was proved wrong but I don't mind because it makes me happy to know even during the war we fought and that he was "Dead" or so I thought...Maybe he faked his death? He turns around and sees me watching him and he chuckles "Come sit Link I made you some breakfast and its special because it's my own recipe" He says and I sit at the table, wondering what it will taste like. I know he is being kind because he knows my pain and will do anything to sooth me but…I wonder how long this would last before we got caught by Zelda…but either way I ate some of the soup when he sets a bowl of it in front of me and talk together about stuff like battle moves and funny mess ups we did during training.

I hear a knock on my front door and I watch as Ganon goes in my room and shuts the door quietly so he won't be found out. I go to my front door and open it to see Rusl waiting at it "Oh already awake I see…did you get a good sleep?" Rusl asked and I nod. We went to Mayor Bo's house, where Ilia lives, and I told Ilia that I was really sorry and that I didn't know what was going on till after it happened and she accepted my apology, which I was very grateful for. Many days went by and with Ganon caring for me my life got way better. Ganon was super helpful at making my life better by soothing me when I had nightmares, giving me a massage when I was stressed and sore, fixing food for me so I could just wake up and eat, and so much more. I prayed to the goddesses that we wouldn't get caught because my life was pretty much perfect…with Ganon with me secretly my life was so much better. The day that I was dreading happened and my entire life fell apart when we got caught. Zelda and her army came in my own home and held me in place as they took Ganon out of my home. They let me go and then left and both my wolf side and my human side was left crying for him, a piece of me gone when he was taken. He was the only one that saw my sorrow and so my beast side and I both got enraged and I got on Epona and dashes after them to try and save Ganon. When I got to Castle Town I was horrified at what I saw before me. I saw they were going to kill Ganon publicly and I snap out of my shock. I quickly dashed over to where he was and got to him, hoping I could save him. I covered him with my body and told Zelda that she would have to kill us both if she wanted him dead but… it didn't work and Zelda yanked me off. She commanded her guard that was the one going to do it, to kill him and I curled up and cried after I watched them kill Ganon. Ganon was the only one who understood me and now I'm shattered because I have no one else that cares about me except that I'm the stupid hero of this land…I fled crying my heart out because of what she did and I never returned home for a while nor did I go anywhere I could be seen and my location told. 3 days past and I and now standing in Hyrule field, not caring if I get spotted because I have decided what I'm going to do... Zelda and Midna ride up behind me and get of their horses, coming up behind me but I knew I was dying and I made sure of that purposely…I have starved myself for 3 days and since I had no one else that cared about me like Ganon did so...I wanted to be with Ganon because if I can't be with him in life… then ill join him in the afterlife "Link why are you this upset…where have you been we have been super worried about you" Midna asks.

I hold a blade in my hands in front of me, unseen to them because their behind me and I made my choice. I want to be with Ganon…forever, and I say a few last words to them because Midna is a better friend than anyone but…I love Ganon…"Midna you will always be my friend and I will remember you forever…everything we did. Every fight we were in from start to finish I will remember but…Ganondorf will always have a special place in my heart and will be the one I love forever… now that he has passed on and can no longer walk this world I have no purpose to be here…for even if I did I would still mourn for him…so why mourn when I can join him so I won't have to live in pain…he saw my sorrow, pain and agony when no one else did and he treated me for who I am…not by title but because I'm me. I will miss you but I don't need to be here…now we must part and I will go to Ganon…now we will be back together….forever…" I say, aiming the blade at my heart. Midna cries out , begging for me to stop but I stab the blade I have aimed in my chest and everything turns black. I open my eyes and I see I'm a spirit now. Midna and Zelda are looking at me in shock in horror and Midna is crying hard and she goes onto her knees and sobs curled up. I hear a voice I never thought I would hear again "Hero… Link come join me… let us be together again and let me sooth you pain and sorrow" I turn around and squeal in happiness and I run to him. Ganon's spirit waited for me! Ganon and I hug as we reunite and I know I'll be happy. He pets my hair and we just hug, relived and happy to be back together. I see the Sacred Realm open and I take one last look at Midna. I walk over to her "Remember me alright? But know this if Zelda had just left Ganon and me alone this wouldn't have happened" I say and she wipes her tears and sighs. She doesn't say much but she says a few words "…Bye Link…I'll miss you…" She says and I know it is hard for her because we have been through a lot but she tries to push through and smiles weakly and I smile back. I go back to Ganon, who is waiting at the Sacred and we walk in to leave in peace and happiness forever.

 **This is my story on my life after the War of Twilight and how my life went from a goat herder to being thrown into a war suddenly and then being the Hero to being a good life and then being horrible and going completely downhill. The end is happy to me although a bit sad with farewells but Viewers if you have any questions let me know and I'll gladly answer.**


End file.
